


The Chronicles of Tropes

by Alchemwolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other chatacters are only mentioned, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe Future, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Readers gender is not specified, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe gots him a therapist, Steven needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemwolf/pseuds/Alchemwolf
Summary: A collection of one shots that have a trope theme of some kind.Its tropes guys. What do you expect?May open requests for story ideas. We'll see.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Chronicles of Tropes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanna preface this by saying this It's the first SU fic I've ever written!  
> Yeah, now you can understand why its gonna be so bad XD
> 
> But it's all good! I'm happy to make a bunch of trope stories surrounding this dork and his friends.
> 
> This chapter: You and steven have a nice little movie night. Things get unexpectedly sweet.  
>    
> 

•♡•

Steven stood infront of the fullbody mirror that was propped up against the wall in his bedroom. He sighed softly, pinching his baby fat. No matter the amount of protein shakes, and workouts with garnet, he's always been, and always will be a bit on the chunky side. But he didn't mind too much, it fit his demeanor.

His eyes glided across his frame, until he landed on his gem. The magnificent pink glinting in the late afternoon light. Just about 2 years ago, this diamond aided in his destructive aggression. So angry, so _sad_....

Steven gasped, his body lighting up a hot pink, a matching stranger on the other side of the mirror. In a panic, he stepped back and closed his eyes tightly. He pushed it down.

"Calm down Steven... breathe.... just..... _breathe_...." He opened his eyes to a normal, if a little shaken, Steven in the mirror.

Even though It had been 2 years since his melt down, and he'd been seeing a therapist for a good portion of the time after, he still had trouble controlling the pink flashes he'd get every now and then. Any small trigger would do it... _PTSD_ , as the therapist would go on to say, during a couple of his first meetings with her.

It was awkward, and a bit intimidating at first, but with the support of his friends, his dad, and the gems, Steven was able to get himself to a place of acceptance about what happened, and acceptance of himself. 

He clearly still had things to work out, but with each step, he was headed in the right direction.....

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. And a familiar voice called from the other side.

"Steven! You home!? I made sure to pack a good amount of stuff for the stay over tonight!" It was you. Steven's new closest friend, since his come apart. You had moved in around the time he had his melt down, and he just so happened to meet you for the first time at the big donut. You asked him what the hype about Beach City was. He responded:

" It's the donuts and the beach side mostly." That made you both laugh, and with that, was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Over time, you were given the approval of the gems, and Steven's dad. 

Eventually when Steven turned 18, he chose to take bismuth up on her offer and live in a new vacation home just outside of little homeschool.

The gems tried to convince steven to stayin his old room, but he was dead set on having his own space.

"If I'm gonna stay in Beach City, I should at least have my own place." Well, they ended up settling on the small living space close by. Those gems sure were clingy.

Steven practically tripped as he scrambled to put on some cloths, stareing and prodding at his body for the past 20 minutes, he'd forgotten to actually get dressed for the evening.

"Be right there!" He called as he slipped into some classic pants and a clean black shirt, bearing the familiar golden star. 

In his haste, he passed the mirror, and took a quick moment to tease his curly hair back into its appropriate position. Can't look straggly when having guests over.... especially when it's _you_.

He quickly raced down the short steps, his house being built to support two levels.

He skidded to a halt in front of the door, taking a deep breath. Turning the knob, he opened it.

There stood you, a large duffle bag in one hand, a pair of headphones in the other. You smiled back at him and giggled softly.

"You gonna let me in or what?" Steven blushed softly and stammered.

"y-yeah! Come in." - and gestured for you to step inside. 

The inside resembled that of a nice apartment. A large couch up against a long wall to the left, and a small kitchen to the right. The bathroom just around the corner from the left wall. The bedroom was upstairs. Funny how steven liked his spaces. Very stairs centric.

"Wow... I still think Bismuth did a great job on this place. Has something changed since the last time I visited?" You said, setting down your bag on the couch, sitting next to it, taking in the view.

Steven chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen, giving you his signature smile.

"Y/n, you were litterally here last week. Nothings changed." You blushed softly and laughed with him.

"Yeah well you know, I can't help but find new things around here everytime I come to visit." 

Steven walked over, two mugs in his hands. He set them down on the coffee table infront of the couch and sat next to you.

"Hot chocolate? I know it's your favorite." You accepted, and gingerly lifted the hot mug off the table, and blew on it, then taking a small sip. The feeling of creamy chocolate warmth enveloping you. God that's good stuff. Steven really knew how to make the best coco.

"Interesting to be drinking hot chocolate in the middle of the summer Steven." You said with a mocking smile. He blushed softly and scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, well I figured by the time you got here, you'd be craving something sweet. I assumed this would be a good idea." He laughed a little nervous. Was something going on? He wasn't usually so awkward around you. 

You gave him a serious look and sat the mug down on the table, shifting your body to face him.

"Steven, are you okay? You seem off." He looked at you with surprise and waved his hands defensively infront of him.

"What? No! I'm okay! Nothing wrong here!" He laughed uncomfortably again. Something was definatley wrong.

"You're glowing pink again _aren't_ you?" You said knowingly. You've been his friend for two years, you know when hes lying. 

Steven let out a defeated sigh and looked down at his lap.

"Yeah... but only a couple times!" He blurted out, raising his head again to give you a reassuring look. You didn't waver.

"Stevennnn." You said sternly. He was still making excuses.

Steven groaned and leaned back against the couch. His eyes looking anywhere but you.

"I know... I just don't want to worry you..." he trailed off. A heavy silence fell across the room. 

You still weren't convinced everything was okay. After all the shit that went down, you wouldn't be surprised if it took him years to get better. You just wish there was something you could do to put him at ease.....

"Hey. Why don't we go up to my room and find a movie to watch?" Steven said with a gentle smile. 

His voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you had to blink to remember what he just said.

"O-oh yeah... of course. Let's do that. " With an outstretched hand, he led you up the stairs and down the short hall to his bedroom, closing the door behind the two of you. You quickly lunged for the bed and burried yourself in the warmth. The soft mattress and sheets engulfing you. His bed was always so damn comfy....

You rolled onto your side to watch Steven as he knelt down in front of the TV to find something to watch. You noticed the glint in his soft black hair as light reflected off of him from the TV screen. He always seemed so... _beautiful_.

You admittedly started to notice the dynamic change of your feelings for him over the passing months. At first things were fine as just friends but... recently turning 18, you couldn't help but start to feel different towards Steven. Like, something about him had _changed_. You noticed more about him than you used to. How cute his face was when he was flustered. How strong he seemed when getting into gem conflicts. (There was always something going awry in Little Homeschool.) You couldn't help but notice Steven's gentle, yet strong nature as he continued to grow up. You sometimes wondered if possibly he thought of other people in a similar way...

"Ah ha!" Steven said in a triumphant voice. 

"This will be perfect!"

"Ah! The infamous Dog-Copter? You're an easy read Universe." You said with a teasing laugh. Steven rolled his eyes with a laugh of his own and turned back to look at you.

"What?? No! I haven't watched Dog-Copter since I was like, 15. No no. This is the good stuff." He said as he popped in the VCR tape. 

Why he hadn't gotten rid of that old thing and got a CD player you weren't sure. Steven had a thing for old timey stuff. Like his box TV or his old game system.

Steven climbed onto the bed and laid down beside you. Hands tucked behind his head. You layed comfortably on your back and proceeded to watch the movie. It was some kind of samurai movie. Even after everything that's happened to him, he still loves samurai movies. It was _cute_.

As the movie progressed you couldn't help but feel eyes on you. You glanced over at Steven who had been looking at you for several minutes now.

You turned to look at him and you both locked eyes. His chocolate brown eyes and gentle expression making your heart skip.

Slowly, he reached out and softly brushed your hand with his own. Instinctively, you intertwined your fingers. You closed your eyes and you both leaned in close. 

Your lips touched. So sweet, so gentle. Your body threatened to crumble right there.

Tightening your grip on his hand. You pushed into the kiss asking for more. He happily obliged, tilting his head for more access. The kiss was pure bliss that felt like an eternity.

With your lungs crying for oxygen, you both pulled back and gasped for air.

Panting, you both wiped your mouths and looked back into eachothers eyes. His eyes, they were a fiery magenta, accentuated with sharp, white, diamond shaped pupils. 

You gasped softly, and Steven looked at himself, realizing the source of your surprise. He gripped at his chest and began to panic.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! It kinda just happens! I can control it.. I promise..." . You grabbed his other hand and gave it a good squeeze. Looking back at him to see a surprised, and very flustered Steven. The pink glow only becoming more prominent.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I don't mind, really." He continued to look unsure, but he gave you a soft, trusting smile. Taking deep breaths, he calmed down, and the pink fizzled out. 

The room was now only illuminated by the TV screen which had gone previously un noticed. 

You could make out a clearly blushing Steven as he looked down, his finger stroking the top of your hand as he spoke softly.

"Did....did you _like_ it...? The kiss I mean..." This made you smile and press your forehead against his, eyes closed.

"I liked it."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

" _Really_??"

"Yes stupid!" You let go of his hands to grab a pillow and smack him with it and he laughed, fending off against the attack.

"Okay okay! I believe you! Haha! Stoppp!" You ceased your attacks and you both laughed. The room felt like it was 10 times lighter.

Settling into eachothers arms, you both turned your attention back to the movie, a soft hum in your chest. 

You couldn't believe what just happened.

Laying your head on his chest, you listened to the steady thumping of his heart beat.

The soothing drumming almost lulling you to sleep. 

"Hey..." He said, his voice trailing off as he looked for what he wanted to say.

You tilted your head up to look at him. His eyes darted around the room and his blush had returned to coat his cheeks.

"You maybe wanna..... grab some lunch with me sometime..? You laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, catching him off guard.

You laid your head back onto his chest before he could say anything and smiled.

"I'd like that."

•♡•

**Author's Note:**

> So?? What did you guys think?
> 
> Cute? Gross? Boring? Lemme know in the comments and don't forget to leave a kudos!! 
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
